Another Rainy Day
by System Id
Summary: Shinji gets the shock of his life when a speical someone reveals themself to him
1. The beginning

Another Rainy day By System Id  
  
  
  
AU: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story, even though I wish I did. If I decide to put in my own character, I will let you known in the Authors notes at the beginning of the chapter.  
  
  
  
The sun has risen, but you couldn't tell due to the large gray clouds that were releasing the rain. He sat up in bed, stretched and looked out the window next to his bed. He smiled to himself. The day was miserable which meant not drills, no tests, no Angels, no time in the purple monster (and I don't mean Barney). He stood up, and pulled on some sweat pants. He left the sanctuary of his room for the kitchen.  
  
"2 eggs, 2 cups of mix, 1 ½ cups milk, 4 tablespoons of oil." He read the ingredients as he made the waffles. On the burner next to him there were sausages frying in the pan. He heard to groans and a door open.  
  
"Hey baka, isn't it a bit early for breakfast?" A girl said as she sat down.  
  
"Good morning to you too Auska." he made a weak attempet at talking to her. He didn't want to mess with her in the mornings.  
  
"Shut up baka." Auska replied as she picked up a cup of tea.  
  
'Why the hell do I put up with it.. Can't she call me by my first name for a change?' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by another door opening; and another groan following it. A violet haired woman walked in, or more like stumbled in.  
  
"Morning.. Shinji.." the woman said as she walked in slowly.  
  
"Morning Misato." Shinji said as she passes him for the fridge. She reached in and grabbed a beer.  
  
"You shouldn't drink so much.it'll kill you in the end." Shinji said.  
  
"Hey, when you got a life like mine, it's the way to go." Misato said before she went through the first of what would be several beers.  
  
Breakfast was ready. Shinji set the food down and the plate of waffles was gone faster then he thought. When everyone had left, he took the dishes to the sink and washed them.  
  
'Damnit.I hate doing this every morning. If I let Misato cook, then we'd all be dead, but Auska I don't think she knows how to cook, so they just leave it too me. The one with no life. The silent, shy one. I'm going to run away again.but I shouldn't run away. I mustn't run away.' Shinji thought to himself. Today was the day before his birthday, he was hoping something would happen, but then again, Misato probably forgot already. Every year he had run away from his home for the day. He would visit his mother's grave, and he would go buy himself a gift. There was no one in the world that would care about him. He got up, went to his room and got his SDAT. He stuffed it in his school back along with some money. He left the apartment with out a word. No one noticed. Not even Misato, whom he passed on his way out. Shinji walked down the street no one taking care to the lonely little boy who walked alone. 'I am alone.. like always. No one cares, I should just end the shit I put up with.' Shinji thought. He walked down a side street, making his way to the bus stop he always used to go everywhere in town. He walked by two lovers, kissing, leaving the world where Angel's existed, and where it would never be safe. They had gone into a bliss that they only shared.  
  
'I wish I had someone who cared enough about me like that.. Sadly, no one ever will. I've tried in the past; I'm just not good enough for the people around me. I feel myself getting worse and worse at it everyday. Too bad I have to like someone.Damnit.Why won't see leave my thoughts! Why am I thinking about her, all she ever does it yell at me and constantly beat me around like a little toy.' Shinji thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the bus came to a screaming halt at the stop.  
  
"You getting on boy? We ain't got all day. Where ya going?" The diver asked.  
  
"I'm going to the cemetery." Shinji said as he dropped the coins into the meter, the drive closed the doors and Shinji took a seat in the back. He opened his bag and pulled out a notebook, he took out a pencil and his SDAT. He looked out the window and drew what he saw. Soon he was writing little poems in it. He couldn't stop.  
  
"Boy, your stop." The driver called to him. Shinji packed away his things and left giving the driver a few dollars on the way out. He walked to up the steep path to his graveyard where he walked among the black columns of gravestones. He came to one that was his mothers. He bent over and kissed the marker.  
  
"Hello mother. I can't deal with the life that I live, what should I do? Should I give it up and kill myself, or should I live though it like you would encourage me too. I just don't know anymore. Misato says I should get a girl friend but they wouldn't like me. I'm too quiet, too shy to do anything. I still play the song you used to sing me. No one has ever heard me play the cello. No one wants to see the freak play the cello. My teacher called me that when I Aunt and Uncle died. Mother, you need to help me.I'm afraid." Shinji said to the empty grave. He gave up trying to talk and walked back down the hill. He slowly made his way around town.  
  
There were people everywhere in Toyko-3. People in the ally's people in the streets, stores, and movie theaters packed.  
  
'I didn't expect it too be this packed!' Shinji thought as he walked into the SDAT store.  
  
"Hey Shinji! Here to pick up that tape you ordered?" The Clerk said.  
  
"Hey Kaji. Yes I am." Shinji said. Every time he walked in, Kaji was there to greet him. Shinji would some time cringe when Kaji talked like the Ryhoji Kaji. There was always a pang of remorse in his heart. He paid for the tape and left, before he left, Kaji gave him another tape.  
  
"Here, you'll enjoy this tape. It's the soundtrack from an old musical called The Nutcracker. It's all composed by Tchaikovsky. You'll like it, and Happy Birthday." Kaji said.  
  
"Thank you Kaji." Shinji said. Ever since the first day he arrived, he was a friend with Kaji. The first day he walked in and asked for recommendations on classical SDAT tapes he was a friend with him. Kaji gave him deals on tapes, he never did that for anyone, and he thought of Shinji like a son. He lost his wife from a heart attack while giving birth, and his son died at birth. He was the son Kaji never had.  
  
Shinji arrived home late, there was nothing set out, nothing. Even though there was a big red circle over Shinji's Birthday on the calendar, yet no one remembered. Shinji walked to his room, taking his backpack off as he opened his door.  
  
"Ahem." Someone said behind him. Shinji swallowed hard as he turned around. Misato was glaring at him from the chair in the living room.  
  
"Uhhh.Hi Misato." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"Shinji, where have you been?" Misato asked.  
  
"I went out. If you would look at the calendar, and notice the large red circle there, you would know." Shinji said. He turned around. He was about walk into his room when a pair of arms embraced him.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji.Happy Birthday."Misato said as she hugged Shinji.  
  
"You forger every year Misato. You don't mean that, tomorrow your going to forget, and I went out all day and you realized I was gone when dinner wasn't being cooked? Or did it happened before hand?" Shinji asked, there was spite in his voice.  
  
"Shinji.I."Misato said. That was all she could get out.  
  
"I shouldn't have come here. No one cares about me! Not you, not Auska, not Rei, not father, not Ritsuko, not Maya, NO ONE!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Shinji." Misato said sorrowfully.  
  
"NO! I SHOULD HAVE JUMPED FROM THAT MOUNTAIN PEAK! OR DIED IN THE EVA FIGHT! THAT'S ALL I'M GOOD FOR! THAT DAMN PURPLE MOSTER! THAT'S ALL YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT! NOT MY WANTS! NOT MY NEEDS! NO ONE LOVES ME! IF YOU DO THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HABE FORGOTEN MY BIRTHDAY!" Shinji yelled as he slammed his door shut and locked it. Auska came out into the hall.  
  
"What's going on? I'm trying to sleep here, don't yell." Auska said.  
  
"Shut up." Misato said flatly. Auska looked at him.  
  
"You forgot didn't you?" Auska asked. Misato nodded. Auska shook her head.  
  
"Lemme talk to the twip" Auska said. She knocked on Shinji's door.  
  
"F*ck off" Shinji barked. Auska look shocked.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that you little pervert!" Auska retorted. At first there was no response. But there was a sound of a latch being undone. Auska tried the knob, and it was open, she slipped in a closed and re- locked the door.  
  
Auska crossed the floor to Shinji. He sat on his bed, facing the window, in a fetal position.  
  
"Shinji?" Auska asked.  
  
"What." Shinji asked. Auska sat down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't forget." Auska said. Shinji harrumphed and didn't move. Auska looked confused.  
  
'I've never seen him like this before. This isn't normal.' Auska thought  
  
"Shinji.what's wrong?" Auska asked. Shinji shuddered.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. You can leave now." Shinji stated flatly.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Don't tell me that it's nothing because you are not acting normal" Auska said. She gripped Shinji's shoulder. Shinji broke down and burst into tears. He pulled away from Auska.  
  
"Everyone forgets my birthday. No one ever bought me a present, no one ever tells me  
  
'Happy Birthday Shinji!' No one even bothers to know I exist for anything else other then EVA." Shinji said.  
  
"I didn't forget. I may not act like it, but I really don't forget people's birthday." Auska said.  
  
"Thank you." Shinji said in between sniffles.  
  
"Now, get better and I expect to be hear that 'sorry' you always use in the morning. Alright" Auska said as she slid off Shinji's bed. He nodded and sat up to a normal position  
  
"Good Night Auska." Shinji said. Auska smiled and nodded as she left. Shinji crawled under his sheets and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Morning came all to quickly when Misato banged on his door.  
  
"SHINJI! GET UP! WE NEED SOME FOOD!" Misato yelled. Shinji rolled to one side so the he could look at the door. It buckled on its hinges every time Misato's fist hit it. Shinji got up slowly leaving the warmth of the sheets. He pulled on his normal school uniform and tucked his shirt in. He left the teal shirt under it to be visible due to the fact that he didn't button the top 2 buttons. He entered the kitchen and began breakfast. Auska walked in and addressed him.  
  
"Hey you hentai. What's for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Pancakes." Shinji answered  
  
"We had those yesterday!" Auska wined.  
  
"Sorry."Shinji said in the same feeble phrase as always. He made lunch while the pancakes were making. He packed them in the red and blue lunch pails and handed on to Auska. He set a stack of pancakes down on the table and everyone ate quickly. Misato raced out the door and so did Shinji and Auska. They had a more quickened pace on the way to school.  
  
They entered the classroom with the same usual entrance. Auska barging in and Shinji walking in, looking the same usual way. He sat down in front of Toji, who was seated at the back of the room. He turned on his lap top and found several messages in his In-Box. He opened them, mostly from Misato and Toji. But there was one from someone who he didn't recognize. 


	2. Secret Lovers

Another Rainy Day By System Id  
  
AU: Hello people. After last chapter's cliffhanger, I'm ready for another one.  
  
Shinji looked at the address, it was from some site he never heard of. He opened the email. It read:  
  
Dear beloved,  
  
I know you are wondering who this is, just follow your heart. We all make mistakes sometimes, and I want to say I'm sorry. I love you, and I always will. To find me, look around and follow your heart. In the end, all will be right. Don't be sad. Be happy, because I know these things.  
  
Yours truly, Your secret admirer  
  
Shinji looked at the mail again. He was freaked out by the suddenness of it all. He wrote a reply.  
  
Dear anonymous,  
  
I believe that you have this address wrong. Because I am sure I do now know you. Please, I regret that I read this very private information. I think that you hit the wrong letter in your address field. Sorry.  
  
Shinji Ikari  
  
As soon as he sent the mail a reply came back.  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
I didn't get it wrong. I meant to send it too you. I love you, you see, this is something I cannot avoid. I want you to think before you come to conclusions. Don't be hasty. Keep in touch.  
  
That was all it read.  
  
"Toji, look at this. I got these e-mails from someone. Look here." Shinji said. Toji looked over his friends shoulder.  
  
"Well, it looks like you got some chick hook on you. So, who is it?" Toji asked. Shinji shrugged. Toji grabbed him and walked up to the front of the room caring Shinji's tap top with him.  
  
"HEY PEOPLE! PEOPLE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"? Toji said. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the pair standing up.  
  
"Can we please get the user of this address, CruelRedDisire?" Toji asked. Everyone went into a furry of gossip. They all were asking each other who it was. No one answered.  
  
"It has to be someone here." Toji said. No one else would know Shinji's address. His laptop beeped.  
  
There was another message there. It read:  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
You're not going to find the one in the rabbit hole. Why not looking the courtyard? And I'm not late for that very important date. I know what your thinking. Don't even try and guess. When we meet, you'll be surprised. I know for a fact. So, just relax. I might see you at the dance on Saturday night.  
  
The message was weird. Using quotes from Alice and Wonderland. Toji looked puzzled. A char box opened on his screen. It was something from Auska. Shinji looked over at the German red head. Her message told him to talk to her. Shinji got up and walked over.  
  
"Shinji don't announce your internet affairs to the class. We don't want to know about your hentai fantasies." Auska said. She flicked his forehead and told him to go sit back down with the stooges. She didn't want to been see in his presence. Shinji walked back to his seat. He thought though the mind numbing effect of the teacher. He thought though lunch, and the whole way home. He thought through dinner, and while he slept.  
  
When the next morning came, Shinji woke up early and began breakfast. Misato was up next, and then soon after can Auska.  
  
"Morning Auska, Morning Misato." Shinji said as he made the eggs.  
  
"Morning Shinji."Misato said as she reached into the fridge for a beer. Auska didn't say anything.  
  
"YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misato yelled. That snapped Auska out of her sleep. She had fallen back asleep on the table.  
  
"You always do that so loud."Auska said. Misato shrugged.  
  
"So, I hear there is a school dance." Misato said.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not going." Auska said. Shinji swallowed hard at the thought of the dance and his creep admirer.  
  
"Really? That's odd. As you commanding officer, I order you and Shinji to go. No buts and winning." Misato said as she took another sip.  
  
"WHAT!" Shinji and Auska yelled at the same time. "You heard me." Misato said as she got up and went to change. Shinji and Auska exchanged glances and Shinji went back to cooking. The day was slow and annoying. The teachers mind-numbing ness set in until Shinji's laptop beeped. The message was from Auska.  
  
Langley: Isn't it so stupid that we have to go to that dance?  
  
SIKARI: yeah.  
  
Langley: Can't you say anything more then that? Aren't you complaining?  
  
SIKARI: No. I don't need to. I'm going, and not putting up a fight. Misato will just give us more chores to do.  
  
Langley: Right.At least Hikari will be there.  
  
With that the box closed. Shinji sighed and looked out the window. He began to wonder into thoughts, until the bell rang, he bent over and took out his lunch and began to eat in the classroom. Everyone including Toji and Kensuke left. They didn't notice Shinji still in the room. He watched the black specs fill the courtyard of the school. He watched people chase each other. He watched some people snuggle together under the cherry trees.  
  
It made Shinji feel sad that he couldn't be part of that. He hummed a tune from Tchaikovsky as he surfed the Internet.  
  
"Ikari!" Someone said from the door. Shinji looked up. Hikari was there in the doorway.  
  
"Yes class rep?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Don't be so formal. I'm your friend!" Hikari said with a smile.  
  
"Ok.What do you need Hikari?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I want to know why you eat up here, all alone. While everyone else enjoys the sun and other things." Hikari said taking the desk in front of him.  
  
"Well. I like to be by myself. I've been that way since I was 4 when my father left me for NERV." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"AT 4!" Hikari said surprised.  
  
"Yeah.when I was 4. My mother died, so I didn't have anyone to live with." Shinji said. Hikari looked at the boy with remorse.  
  
"Well, that is a sad story. I can't find Auska, she is my usual lunch partner, so do you think I could eat with you today?" Hikari asked. Shinji smiled and set his laptop in the little space for books under his desk.  
  
"Sure. I'd like some company." Shinji said.  
  
"Thanks!" Hikari said with a smile.  
  
The meal was spent talking; they ate and told each other stories of things that happened to them. The bell sounded and Hikari cleared her stuff away.  
  
"Thank you for letting me eat with you Shinji." Hikari said.  
  
"No problem. Anytime." Shinji said with his usual smile. Hikari went back to her seat and waited until the teacher returned before she went on with the "stand up, bow, sit down" routine. Toji was late, and so was Kensuke, so they spent the period out the halls with water buckets. When the day was over, Toji and Kensuke walked with Shinji. Auska went home with Hikari to go shopping.  
  
"Where were you during lunch?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"I was eating in the room. Hikari came to eat with me." Shinji said.  
  
"Really? I saw her looking for the demon, but didn't find her." Toji said.  
  
"Toji.give it up, we all know you like Hikari." Kensuke said. Toji blushed and they all laughed. They sat around in the apartment until Auska came home, then the "stooges" were out the door faster then light.  
  
"Baka! Carry these things to my door." Auska said as she shoved the bags into Shinji.  
  
"WHAT! WHY!" Shinji protested. Auska looked at him.  
  
"I SAID DO IT! SO DO IT!" Auska yelled. Shinji scampered off to Auska's door. He set the things down there and went into his own room.  
  
Misato came home and Shinji began dinner. Misato complained whom Kaji keep trying to make out with her the whole day. Auska listened intently and Shinji just went off into a void. He ate in silence, cleared the dishes weather or not they were done or not.  
  
"HEY SHINJI! I WASN'T DONE YET!" Misato yelled. Shinji brought her plate back without a word or comment. His face was plastered emotionless. Misato knew something was wrong. Shinji went into his room as soon as possible leaving everyone baffled as to his odd behavior.  
  
Misato walked up to the door with a gold plaque next to it which marked 'Shinji Ikari' on it. She knocked softly.  
  
"Yes." Shinji said softly.  
  
"Can I come in?" Misato said.  
  
"Yes." Shinji said flatly. Misato opened the door and crossed the floor to Shinji who sat as his desk, in the dark. Misato hit the light as she walked up to Shinji.  
  
"Come on out here for a second. I have something for you." Misato said to Shinji as she hugged him. Shinji's plastered face changed into one of curiosity. 


	3. Instant Messages, thoughts, and Words of...

Another Rainy Day Chapter 3 By System Id  
  
AU: Hello. Another cliffhanger! I'm working on it!  
  
  
  
Shinji looked at his guardian with a mysterious look. He got up and followed her out of his room. She rounded the corner into the living room.  
  
"SURPRISE!" People yelled as they jumped out from behind the couch and other things.  
  
"AH!" Shinji said in shock as his heart skipped a beat. Toji walked up and put a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"So, what does it feel like, having you first birthday party?" He asked. Shinji was in awe.  
  
"Wonderful!" He said happily. Toji got him tickets to an American rock group, Sum 41, concert. Kensuke got him two SDAT tapes. Auska got him a leather jacket. Hikari got him a boom box. Misato got him a new watch.  
  
"Wow.I've never gotten anything like this for my birthday. The last one I remember was the one before my mother died. It was only a few hours before that actually.She got me my SDAT.with the song she used to sing me on it.She recorded it on there for me." Shinji said. Tears came to his eyes. Misato hugged him tightly and so did Hikari. There was a knock on the door. Misato let go of Shinji to answer it.  
  
"Hello Rei! Welcome to the party." Misato said. Rei held a small package under her arm. "Hello Rei." Shinji said.  
  
"What's up Wondergirl?" Auska said. Rei cocked her head to one side.  
  
"What is special about this day?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's Shinji's birthday! That's what's special about it!" Kensuke said.  
  
"Birthday? It is new to me. Ikari. This was on my dresser this morning. There was a set of orders with it. They instructed me to give this to you at this time. Now that I have done so, I will leave." Rei handed Shinji the package and turned and left.  
  
"What a strange girl Hikari said. Toji shrugged. Shinji looked at the gift. It was small and wrapped messily. Shinji began to open it. From what he could tell it was a picture. When he looked at the picture inside he burst into tears.  
  
"Shinji! What is it?" Misato said as she rushed over to him. Shinji looked at the picture and cried harder. "It's a picture of me and my mother. My father isn't there. Just me and my mother.the only person who ever cared." Shinji said, more tears leaked from his eyes. Misato hugged the boy.  
  
"But didn't you say Commander Ikari destroyed the all?" Auska asked.  
  
"Yes. But this one must have survived somehow" Shinji said. Just then another knock came from the door. Misato opened it and a grimace was upon her face.  
  
"Katsuragi!" a gruff voice said from the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Misato said cruelly.  
  
"KAJI!" Auska yelled. She burst past Misato and almost killed Kaji in a bear hug.  
  
"AUSKA! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kaji said in one breath, the last one for that matter. As soon as Kaji caught his breath Misato began asking him questions again.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" Misato asked.  
  
"To see Shinji! What else?" Kaji said.  
  
"I thought you were here to see me!" Auska whined.  
  
"Well, when it's your birthday I'll come a see you. But it's Shinji's birthday and I'm taking him to dinner." Kaji said.  
  
"WHAT! NO YOUR NOT! YOUR NOT TEACHING HIM HOW DO SEDEUCE WOMEN!" Misato yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't. I was taking out the kid who I think of as my son out to dinner. What's wrong with that?" Kaji said. A serious expression was on his face. Misato shrugged and let Kaji in. Kaji smiled at Hikari who blushed. He turned to Shinji.  
  
"Shinji! Happy 16th birthday!" Kaji said as he slapped the boy's shoulder. Shinji smiled back.  
  
"Hey Kaji!" Shinji said.  
  
"Come on, grab that coat there and come with me! Were going to dinner." Kaji said with a smile. Shinji grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.  
  
"Well. Looks like the party's over folks. You can go home now." Misato said. Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari left with a thank you. Auska went to her room to surf the web. Misato sat down on the couch, turned on the T.V. and drank a beer to wash away the troubles. ~ Kaji and Shinji walked into the restaurant. It was the kind that was fancy, but not too fancy. Kaji smiled at the host who nodded. They walked into the dinning area and took a table. Kaji smiled as the waitress set down the menus. Shinji looked at it. When the waitress came back, Shinji order crab cakes and a salad. "So, Shinji." Kaji said, attempting to start conversation.  
  
"Kaji.I know why Misato yelled at you." Shinji said quickly.  
  
"Ah. Well, that's not what this dinner is about. I look upon you as the son I never truly had. I look upon Misato as my wife. Did I ever tell you I truly loved her at one point?" Kaji said with a smile remember things. His smile turned to a frown fast.  
  
"What happened" Shinji asked. He was interested in this.  
  
"Well, she thought all I wanted was sex. I asked her to marry me, but she turned me away. I was destroyed. I thought the only way I could have any relationship was though sex. It was so wrong.I felt ruined. There was an endless evening where all I did was sit a look at the sunset. I really did love her Shinji. I still do. Even after all these years." Kaji said with a smile. He admitted things to his junior that he never thought were possible. Shinji smiled at Kaji, realizing that he wasn't the womanizer he appeared to be.  
  
"That's a great story Kaji. Why didn't you tell Misato? Why don't you tell her tomorrow? I have a Sync test, you could come and talk to her!" Shinji said with a hope.  
  
"Ahaha. Shinji, she wouldn't even let me with in 10 feet of her." Kaji said.  
  
"I can talk to her for you. That's the least I can do." Shinji said. Their conversation changed to the food when it was set down in front of them.  
  
The dinner was great. Kaji drove back to Misato's place to drop Shinji off. He sped off when Shinji let the door close. The boy slowly climbed the stairs to the floor he lived on. When the door to the apartment opened, he found Misato asleep on the couch, T.V. blaring, and a beer can in her hand. Shinji smiled and helped her up. He slung her arm around his shoulder and dragged her to her bedroom.  
  
"Shinji, your back." Misato said in a half drunken stupor.  
  
"Yeah." Shinji replied.  
  
"Did Kaji show you how to get in women's panties?" Misato asked with a bit of interest.  
  
"No. He told me something. A story." Shinji said, with red coming to his cheeks.  
  
"What did he say? What did Kaji say about me?" Misato said, bracing herself for the bad news.  
  
"He didn't say anything bad about you Misato. He said something, rather nice instead." Shinji said smiling as he laid Misato down on her futon.  
  
"What did he say?" Misato pressed.  
  
"Well.He said that you turned him away when he asked you to marry him. He told me, that he still loved you." Shinji said. Misato smiled before she feel asleep. Shinji looked in on Auska. She was asleep at her desk. Shinji walked in, helping her up. He moved slowly not to disturb her. She looked up at him as he tucked her in.  
  
"Shinji.Sorry." Auska said. Once those words left her mouth, her head fell to one side and she was off into her deep sleep. Shinji looked confused, but shrugged it off and went to bed.  
  
The morning was a rough one. First, Misato made breakfast, and then Auska almost killed Shinji on the way to school, half dragging him into on coming traffic. After that they day was the usual. Toji and Kensuke defending Shinji from Auska's wrath, and Shinji's defense of himself. He managed to slip away from it all when he was walking to lunch with Toji and Kensuke. The three of them were walking to a small area by the baseball field when Shinji slipped back into the building on up onto the roof. There he could watch everyone, watch the boys play baseball and football, the girls talk and exchange gossip. Shinji ate in silence with himself, hoping no one would see him there. 'I hate this.I hate being alone all the time, but no one would ever want to be with me.' Shinji thought. He left the world in his own thoughts and didn't hear the bell ring, when he noticed there weren't any more sounds of playfulness coming from below him, he rushed back into the building, just making it before the teacher. Shinji sat down into his seat, and a chat box opened on his laptop.  
  
  
  
INCOMMING MESSAGE FROM USER: LANGLEY  
  
LANGLEY: Stupid Shinji. You fell asleep didn't you?  
  
SIKARI: No.  
  
LANGLEY: No my ass. You fell asleep.  
  
SIKARI: NO I DIDN'T!  
  
LANGLEY: Then why didn't you come in with the other 2 stooges?  
  
SIKARI: Because I didn't eat with them today. I ate on the roof alone, and I was thinking and didn't hear the bell  
  
LANGLEY: Sure.  
  
LINK CLOSED  
  
Shinji sighed as he sat back into his seat. He didn't want to argue with Auska. Shinji looked out the window, and fell into the same state he did at lunch. 'Why the hell does she argue with me so much? God.If she even knew what went on in my head, she'd kill me and so would Kensuke and Toji. Heh.some bunch of people I live with. Well, that's life for you. Why did they have to make me the Evangelion pilot? Why couldn't have been someone else? I hate the life I lead. I wish I would die so I wouldn't have to deal with it all.' Shinji though to himself. Other thoughts rambled on though his head. He completely zoned off until the bell rang and kids packing up and making noise snapped him out of it. He walked home alone, Kensuke went home with Toji, and Auska went home with Hikari. So Shinji was alone until 8 o'clock when Misato and Auska would be home, and complaining about dinner. Shinji began to make something so it would be done by the time Misato finished her first beer.  
  
As if on cue, Misato opened the door followed by a ranting Auska.  
  
"Oh shut up." Misato said passively as she blew off Auska's ranting.  
  
"Hi.I'm just gonna put dinner on the table and then go to my room." Shinji said. He did just that and slipped off into his room.  
  
"That was weird." Misato said.  
  
"I don't care. I just want some food. I'm starving." Auska said.  
  
"No, you don't eat until you get Shinji to eat with us." Misato said rather rudely.  
  
"WHY ME! You're his guardian!" Auska whined.  
  
"We all have to do things we don't want to. And I don't want to hear you wine, so just do it!" Misato said. She chugged another beer down and slowly began to pick at the noodles.  
  
"Alright Baka. Get out here and eat dinner." Auska said. No response came from behind the door. Auska tried the knob and it was unlocked, Auska opened the door to find his windows open. She walked over and found Shinji sitting off to the side of the balcony.  
  
"Go away." Shinji said when he heard a noise echoing from the windows of his room.  
  
"No. I want dinner so get back inside." Auska complained.  
  
"Is that all you do? Complain?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shut the hell up and get inside.NOW!" Auska barked.  
  
"Fine." Shinji said.  
  
"That's better. NOW MOVE!" Auska yelled. Shinji remained silent. He sat down at the table and stared at his food.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"Nothing." Shinji replied.  
  
"You haven't touched your food." Misato stated.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Auska asked point to Shinji's dish.  
  
"AUSKA!" Misato bellowed. Shinji still didn't say anything.  
  
"Whatever." Auska said, blowing Misato off.  
  
"Right. Shinji, are you sure nothings wrong? Is something bothering you? Is it a girl? A certain bitchy red head?" Misato asked.  
  
"HEY!" Auska yelled in her defense.  
  
"No." Shinji said. He finally picked up a fork and slowly ate. Misato shrugged it off.  
  
"I hope you are ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Misato asked as she finished off her dinner.  
  
"I'm going shopping with Hikari tomorrow for it. Baka boy is coming along and carrying all the bags." Auska said.  
  
"Whatever." Shinji said. He cleared the table and washed the dishes. He once again retreated to his computer in his room.  
  
Shinji sat down at his desk and logged onto AIM. There was one person on. He didn't recognize the Screen Name. He decided to talk to them.  
  
Nobody05: Hey. Who are you?  
  
I_heart_ladies: You know me.  
  
Nobody05: I don't tell me.  
  
I_heart_ladies: It's me, Kaji.  
  
Nobody05: Oh. Hey Kaji. What's up?  
  
I_heart_ladies: Nothing. Yourself?  
  
Nobody05: Same.about the same.  
  
I_heart_ladies: Auska again?  
  
Nobdoy05: Yeah. She makes me so mad. I just can't stand her anymore. But the thing is.  
  
I_heart_ladies: But?  
  
Nobody05: Never mind. It's silly  
  
I_heart_ladies: No, tell me.  
  
Nobody05: I think I like her. But she hates me, so I'm just going to get rid of the thought.  
  
I_heart_ladies: Really? That's quite interesting. Is that why you've been so weird lately? Because you can't sort out your feelings?  
  
Nobody05: Yeah. That's right, how'd you know?  
  
I_heart_ladies: Misato told me. Shinji, I told you that I still lover her right?  
  
Nobody05: Yes.  
  
I_heart_ladies: I do what I do to make her jealous. I still want to marry her. But she doesn't feel the same about me.well, what is, is what is!  
  
Nobody05: Yeah.  
  
I_heart_ladies: tell Auska that she doesn't know she has something until you lose it. Then fall in love with someone else.  
  
Nobody05: I can tell her that, but I can't. Rei is a clone, and all the other girls I know are either older then me, or already have a relationship.  
  
I_heart_laides: The tell her at the dance. Sing something or something like that.  
  
Nobody05: That'll work. Thanks. You are more like a dad to me then Gendo is.  
  
I_heart_ladies: you're the son I never had. Whops, looks like I need to head out for dinner now before the places close. Bye Shinji.  
  
Shinji thought about what Kaji said to him. He thought there was no alternative. So he would prepare for the next and long night that would ensue. 


	4. Happiness, Kisses, and more messages

Another Rainy Day Chapter 4 By System Id  
  
  
  
AU: Hello. I've been busy, the Ballet, little dates here and there. I haven't had much time to write. I don't own anything in this story unless told other wise. I'm having problems. I seem to write this differently then what's posted. They change my f*cking format.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji was awakening by the sound of a crash from the kitchen. He stumbled out of the room, half asleep and found Misato attempting to make breakfast.  
  
"You better let me do that." Shinji said.  
  
"Oh good, your up!" Misato said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, go get dressed and I'll make breakfast." Shinji said.  
  
"Alright. Looks like your feeling better this morning eh?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yeah. I talked to someone last night and they gave me some advice." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"I don't even want to know who.so, who was it?" Misato asked with a grin  
  
"Look, you'd be surprised that it was this person, giving me GOOD advise." Shinji said with his smile broadening.  
  
"Don't tell me.Kaji?" Misato said, her smile fading away into a frown.  
  
"Well." Shinji said, looking slowly down at his feet.  
  
"What did he say." Misato groaned as she sat down taking out a beer just incase.  
  
"I have the document if you'd like to see it?" Shinji said quietly.  
  
"Yes.I would." Misato said, she took a large gulp of cold beer. She followed Shinji into his room.  
  
As Misato walked in, she felt a sense of happiness in the room. There was a shelf of pictures, and the one he received from Rei was by his bed. There were small things, his SDAT by his mother's picture, his closet opened revealing the small amounts of clothes he owned, 2 uniforms, the leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. "Man Shinji, you don't have very many clothes. You might want to get some when Auska and Hikari drag you around Toyko-3 Mall." Misato said with a hint of know-it-all. Shinji shrugged it off and waited for a minuet for his laptop to finish booting up. There was a small screen asking for his name and password. Misato watched with a great interest and amazement. Shinji's fingers raced across the keys, admitting a sound, but it looked like the keys didn't depress. The name field was filled, and Misato paid close attention to his password.  
  
She couldn't quite tell, but his password started with a "A". She though of "Auska" as his password, but it was a silly idea that she quickly dispersed. Shinji pulled up the conversation marked "Advise" from his hard disc. Shinji stood up and let Misato sit in his seat. Her eyes slowly went over the document.  
  
"Uh huh.Lemme see here." Misato said, Shinji did some small tiding up while Misato began to read the conversation out loud. Shinji just zoned out until Misato brought him attention.  
  
"Shinji." Misato said. Her face glued to the screen  
  
"Yes?" Shinji said, afraid of what was too come.  
  
"Your not in trouble at all. You actually made my day Shinji. Thanks." Misato said as she got up and kissed the boy on the forehead, like a mother would do. Shinji blushed.  
  
"Ok.Well, I have to go now." Shinji said as he packed his stuff and walked out the front door.  
  
"Now.where was Kaji's office again..Oh yeah.That's right." Misato said to her self as she dreamily went to get dressed.  
  
~  
  
Shinji spent the day as it would usually. Getting in between everyone in a fight. Being alone at lunch again. But it was different when the secret person called again.  
  
INCOMMING MESSAGE: UNKNOWN USER. DIRECT LINK  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Hello there.  
  
SIKARI: Who are you.  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
SIKARI: Yes.I would.  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Heh. Too bad. I won't say. Figure it out. You're a smart boy!  
  
SIKARI: Alright. But please can I have a clue?  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Nope. Hehe! SIKARI: OK then.I'll play your game.  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Don't give in that easily!  
  
SIKARI: Sorry.  
  
CruelRedDeisire: DON'T SAY THAT! COME ON! YOU DO THAT TOO MUCH! IT'S BEGINNING TO GET ANNOYING!  
  
SIKARI: Ok.Sorry. I won't do it anymore.  
  
CruelRedDeisire: Well, I'll give you a clue. Red as the crimson sky.  
  
LINK TERMINATED  
  
Shinji looked around. No one looked to be awake, except for Auska. Shinji passes a not up too her. She turned around and flicked him off. When class was over, he excepted to be dead. 


	5. Supprises, Nightmares, and an esacpe fro...

Another Rainy Day Chapter 5 By System Id  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji clenched his fists as he walked out of the school building. He knew he would suffer a fate that would be miserable. He looked around and saw Auska waiting at the gates. Shinji began to sweat, he swallowed hard. He walked towards to waiting red head. He stopped right in front of her, but she did nothing. Shinji opened his closed eyes to look at Auska. She was still standing there, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Auska!" a voice called.  
  
"Hikari, finally. Baka, take my stuff home, and tell Misato I'm at Hikari's." Auska said as she stuffed her stuff into Shinji's arms.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Shinji asked himself. He was interrupted as Toji and Kensuke walked out of the school building calling him.  
  
The three of them walked along the road. Toji and Kensuke asked what had happened out in the yard, but Shinji didn't quite know either. The three shrugged off the thoughts as they entered the elevator up to the floor where Shinji lived. The door to the apartment was unlocked and Shinji stepped in, his two friends following.  
  
"Misato?" Shinji called. A fait groan could be heard coming from the kitchen. Shinji followed the sound to find Misato on the floor, completely disheveled.  
  
"What happened?" Kensuke asked as he looked down on the woman.  
  
"Ugh.Shinji help me up please." Misato said. Her voice was strained and almost whisper like.  
  
Shinji helped Misato up and lead her to the table. As she sat down in the light, Shinji could see the bruises on her face. She looked like she was beaten. Shinji began to examine Misato's wounds. Kensuke and Toji went to go get the medical supplies.  
  
"What happened Misato?" Shinji asked as he hugged her.  
  
"That bastard father of yours. I brought up something and he beat me for it." Misato said. Shinji's eyes flared in anger.  
  
"That really sucks." Toji said.  
  
"Yeah majorly sucks." Kensuke added.  
  
"I.I'll..k.kill.him.. HOW DARE HE HURT THE PEOPLE WHO CARE THE MOST!" Shinji yelled. He grabbed Misato's gun and ran out the door. Kensuke and Toji helped Misato and gave her a beer. She was feeling better and the three of them rushed to the car. Misato pulled out her phone and called Auska.  
  
"AUSKA! GET OVER TO NERV IMMEDATLY! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! SHINJI'S ATTEMPTING TO KILL THE COMMANDER! HURRY!" Misato yelled over the phone.  
  
"I don't care about him!" Auska voice yelled back.  
  
"AUSKA! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Misato barked and hung up the phone.  
  
~ Auska hung up her phone. She looked at Hikari who was looking at him.  
  
"Auska, you should go." Hikari said.  
  
"You're right. I should." Auska said. She looked away from her friend.  
  
"Auska. I know already. Don't be ashamed." Hikari said. Auska smiled and ran as fast as she could to NERV.  
  
~ Shinji stood at the commander's door. He knocked and the doors opened.  
  
"What do you want?" Gendo asked in his cold voice. Shinji looked at his commander coldly.  
  
"The truth." Shinji said.  
  
"You can't handle the truth. Leave now." Gendo said. Shinji pulled out the gun he had.  
  
"No. I've had enough to handle. Surprise me." Shinji said.  
  
"Yui." Gendo said. If his hands hadn't been hiding his face, you would have seen a smile. "Mother. This has all to do with mother?" Shinji asked. His eyes watered for a minuet but he wiped them away.  
  
Behind Shinji he could hear the sound of people banging on the door. He heard Auska's voice anlong with Rei's, Misato's, Toji's and Kensuke's.  
  
"Yes. I told you that you couldn't handle the truth." Gendo said. He beat the alarm and the doors burst down and guards stormed the room, taking Shinji away. He looked at Misato and showed no remorse.  
  
"WAIT! This is my fault! If I hadn't said what I did before this would have never happened!" Misato said.  
  
"To late Major. If you want to join him then be my guest." Gendo said. He doors closed with a hiss. Misato looked down, and she slumped to the floor and began to cry.  
  
~ Misato bolted upright in bed. She was crying and she was covered in sweat. She looked around and found herself in her room. She opened the door and went to Shinji's room. She looked in and found Shinji on the bed. His back was too the door. Misato sighed as she realized that that was all just a dream. She reached into the fridge and got a beer and went back to bed. 


	6. A List, Deduction, and Suspense

Another Rainy Day Chapter 6 By System Id  
  
  
  
  
  
AU: I don't own anything in this fic. Don't sue and all that. Thanks for the reviews. As you all know I've had formatting problems, I think I've fixed it. Sorry about miss-spelling Auska's name.  
  
  
  
The morning came and an alarm clock sounded, breaking a peaceful silence that covered the Katsuragi residence. A groan and a shower being turned on followed. A boy, the age of 16 stepped out, neatly dressed for school. He began diligently working on breakfast.  
  
"Morning.Shinji." Misato said as she slowly made her way to the fridge.  
  
"Morning Misato." Shinji said.  
  
"Shinji, don't do anything stupid, ok?" Misato asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Never mind." Misato said as she took the first chug out of her beer and then went to the shower. Shinji shrugged it off. He continued to make breakfast until Auska woke up and asked what was for breakfast.  
  
"Hey baka, when's breakfast, and what is breakfast?" Auska asked.  
  
"Waffles." Shinji answered.  
  
"WAFFLES! COME ON! WE'VE HAD WAFFLES FOR 3 DAYS!" Auska roared.  
  
"Sorry.." Shinji said as he worked faster, the waffles were ready he ate fast and left for school before Auska.  
  
"Wonder what's eating him?" Auska asked Misato.  
  
"I think he has a lot on his mind right now." Misato said as she grabbed her coat and headed out with Auska.  
  
~ School was just as annoying as ever. Shinji was waiting until he got something from the secret admirer. But nothing came. Shinji began to become depressed when his laptop beeped. His screen read: In coming message unknown user. Shinji cocked his head to one side and opened the message.  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
I know you long to know who I am. Looks like my clues didn't help. Oh well. There's always tomorrow. You'll know when to find me.Let's just say, another rainy day  
  
CruelRedDeisire.  
  
Shinji looked at the mail attempting to figure out what it meant.  
  
"Another rainy day? What does that mean.It always rains with out warning.I know on my birthday it rains but that's a whole year away.Will I not know before then?" Shinji asked himself. Another beep brought him out of his silence, it was another message.  
  
Shinji,  
  
Stop making it harder then it really is. Wait until another rainy day comes along!  
  
The message ended there.  
  
"Strange." Shinji said. He looked at his watch. Friday the 15, tomorrow was the dance. Shinji went into his In Box and looked though the old mysterious mail. He read the third one.  
  
"Dear Shinji,  
  
You're not going to find the one in the rabbit hole. Why not looking the courtyard? And I'm not late for that very important date. I know what your thinking. Don't even try and guess. When we meet, you'll be surprised. I know for a fact. So, just relax. I might see you at the dance on Saturday night." Shinji read to himself. Tomorrow was the dance.  
  
"More messages?" Toji asked as he walked up to Shinji.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird. This person says that we'll meet on another rainy day.but in an earlier message it says tomorrow. But it's not going to rain tomorrow." Shinji said.  
  
"Come on, let's eat and think about this." Toji said leading Shinji out. The three "stooges" went to the usual spot, the roof. There wasn't anyone there, so it was safe to talk.  
  
"I wonder if the CruelRedDisire has a few screws loose." Kensuke said as the three sat down.  
  
"Maybe." Shinji agreed, half heartedly  
  
"I wonder who the hell it is! No one in this school has to be in their right mind to do something like this." Toji said before he took a large chunk out of his apple.  
  
"Who knows? Let's see, which could it be. Well, everyone likes Shinji because he is an EVA pilot. That's a given." Kensuke deducted.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, everyone flocks over Shinji in the mornings if he's there early enough." Toji said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So, do you think it's one of those girls? There's only two who don't do that. Asuka, and Rei." Kensuke said, cringing at the sound of his voice omitting then name of the devil.  
  
"It can't be the Devil, she's just a bitch. But I don't think it would be Rei. She doesn't really know what "love" is, or how to love someone." Toji said.  
  
"I agree. It can't be Rei." Shinji said. Kensuke pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the names of the class, crossing out Rei's name as he went.  
  
"So.we should get back to his after school at your place Shinji." Toji said as he packed away his lunch pail.  
  
"Yeah. I want to know. We only have until tomorrow." Shinji remarked, and all three nodded.  
  
~ Class was incredibly boring. Everyone had fallen asleep in the first few minuets, the teachers' monotone voice and melancholy made everyone sleepy. Shinji awoke with a start when his computer beeped. There was another message from someone. Shinji looked around the room; everyone was sleeping, or not paying attention, and daydreaming. Shinji opened the mail and found it to be from his unknown lover. 


	7. Clothes, A Dance, and the Final Meeting

Another Rainy Day Chapter 7  
  
By System Id  
  
  
  
  
  
AU: No more abuse please. There is a button called "report possible abuse". Thank you. I really would only like constructive criticism. But I am open to all suggestions. I'll make this chapter longer then the usual 3 pages.  
  
  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
Do you think you have it figured out? Or do you think you're on the right path? You are a funny one. That's why I like you m' boy. Don't think that you and your friends could ever figure this one out. It's a red-hot shocker!  
  
Your lover  
  
Shinji looked at the mail closer, hoping to make out a sort of penmanship that he could identify. There was none. Who ever it was, he didn't know real well, or they were covering it up really well. It could be a trick from Toji and Kensuke, but Shinji shook the though from his head. He fell asleep during class, along with everyone, but he awoke when his computer beeped. There was another message.  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
You shouldn't fall asleep in class. Chin up, shoulders back. Be the Great Shinji.  
  
Your lover.  
  
Shinji's head swiveled around, looking at everyone. Everyone was asleep, but there were a few that looked like they had a thread of life in him or her still.  
  
'The Great Shinji. Where have I heard anything remotely close to that? It sounds so familiar..' Shinji thought. He played back memories in his head, looking for one that worked. He came across one; he was sitting in his EVA looking at the comm. link. He could make out Asuka's face in it. He heard her say:" I am the great Asuka Souryu Langley!". Shinji snapped himself out of his memory.  
  
"Asuka? No.can't be.can it?" Shinji looked at the auburn haired girl. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me! Asuka hates me! Even though..' Shinji thought, but Toji whacking him on the shoulder interrupted him.  
  
"Come on Shinji. Lets get back to your place." Toji said, and the three left hurriedly.  
  
The three made it back before Misato and Asuka, thankfully. The three "stooges" closed the door to Shinji's room and sat down and began to eliminate every student. Finally when they were done, the clock read 10:45. After the real world had sunk back in, shouts could be heard.  
  
"SHINJI! DAMNIT ANSWER! WE'RE REALLY HUNGRY OUT HERE!" Misato cried  
  
"SHINJI GET YOUR LASY ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG IT OUT FOR YOU!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Oh shit.I'm screwed. Nice knowing you guys." Shinji said. He stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
The next few minuets were constant berate from Misato, and then Asuka in unison they finished.  
  
"Shinji, can you please make dinner? Would you boys like to join us?" Misato asked. Shinji sulked off to the kitchen and Toji and Kensuke said yes to Misato's offer and were asking her all sorts of questions and staring at her as if she was a goddess. Well, maybe to them.  
  
Dinner was a nightmare; Toji and Kensuke ate and watched Misato's breasts. Asuka was complaining that the "stooges" were eating dinner in "her" house and that Misato should smack the hell out of them for staring at her breasts. Misato just blew Asuka off and asked Toji and Kensuke to stop, politely, and they did. Other then that incident, dinner was smooth. No fights, no screaming, no problems. Shinji sighed when he collected everyone's plates, nothing bad happened and he was relived.  
  
"Shinji, we should work on the list some more. My mom said I have another hour." Toji said as he hung up the phone and Kensuke picked it up.  
  
"Alright. I'm almost done." Shinji responded, not really caring.  
  
"What list? Shinji?" Misato asked. Shinji almost broke a dish when Misato asked. "Nothing. It's for a project!" Shinji said hurriedly.  
  
"We don't have a project due baka." Asuka intervened.  
  
"For the 3 of us we do." Kensuke said covering Shinji.  
  
"Ok." Misato said with a smile. She turned back to the T.V. and took a gulp of beer. The three of the slid past the suspicious Asuka as she watched them like a Hawk.  
  
"Phew. I though we were screwed back there." Toji said as they got into Shinji's room. Kensuke agreed.  
  
"Tomorrow is the dance, I think we might just have to wait until that time. The dance starts in the afternoon and goes into the evening." Shinji said. The three nodded and began to think.  
  
"But who can it be? We've crossed out ever single person!" Kensuke pondered.  
  
"I know. It could be a joke." Shinji said as he looked at the other 2 men.  
  
"Shinji, if we would have done this, it would have been over long ago. This is well though out and planned way far in advance, or it's just someone who's really smart." Kensuke said, his face as serious as ever. Shinji nodded in agreement.  
  
Finally after an hour the "stooges" left and everything was back to normal. Shinji went to bed earlier then normal and Misato got suspicious so she went to check on him. Shinji was awake staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes?" Shinji answered from his bed.  
  
"What's up? There's something wrong, I'd like to know." Misato said as she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's nothing." Shinji said and he rolled away from Misato.  
  
"Is it that project? Is it due soon and you're rushing to get it done?" Misato asked, noticing the list on his bedside table, she looked at it from her position.  
  
"Yeah." Shinji said, his voice muffled by the sheets.  
  
"Alright. Good Night." Misato said as she smiled and left. Shinji rolled so he was facing the ceiling again.  
  
'Who is it.Who ever it is, I should tell Asuka that.' Shinji thought, and before he could finish, he slipped into a sleep.  
  
~ Shinji awoke early the next morning, and prepared himself for this afternoons events. Misato went into work for a few hours and Asuka dragged him around the mall with Hikari. Shinji served as a bag carrier. He complained a few times, but he didn't want to encounter Asuka's wrath in the mall. Shinji was bought a few clothes because he only had his uniform and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Why'd I have to carry all your and Hikari's stuff?" Shinji asked when they got home.  
  
"Because I said so." Asuka said as she flopped down onto the couch. Shinji took his stuff to his room to try it on. Strangely, it fit perfectly, even though he didn't tell Asuka his size. Shinji let it go, as he sat down at his laptop to try and decode the messages from the secret lover.  
  
"These make no sense. Each one is written in a different way. Almost like the person was attempting to make me confused because they knew I was trying to figure it out, like they were watching me the whole time." Shinji said to himself. He continued to look at it until Misato got home and told them to get ready. She was taking them in 15 minuets. Shinji put on what he had gotten today. A pair of tan slacks, and a button down shirt, to top it off, he put on the leather jacket it got for his birthday. He waited for Asuka to come out and for Misato to take them. The car ride was less the enjoyable. Almost hitting a tractor-trailer, and then almost getting hit by a rail car wasn't exactly a nice car ride.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Shinji cried as the were almost hit again, but it was too soon, Misato gunned it and beat the car and they made it to school in one piece.  
  
"Next time we can WALK!" Asuka said as she got out the car and smoothed out her dress. The two of them were silent as they made their way to the cafeteria where the dance was. As soon as they walked in, they separated. Shinji stood by the drinks with Toji.  
  
"Hey Toji." Shinji said as he picked up a glass.  
  
"Yo." Toji said, his voice trailing off, he looked deep into the crowd.  
  
"What's up?" Shinji asked. He looked at his friend; he had never seen the look on his face that was there now.  
  
"Nothing.. I just want.." Toji couldn't bring himself to tell Shinji.  
  
"Do you want to dance with a girl? Maybe.. Hikari?" Shinji said with a little smirk. Toji face faulted.  
  
"Dude. How'd you know?" Toji asked as he picked himself up.  
  
"Come on! Everyone knows. Out of everyone you attempt to be nice to her, and I've heard you talk in your sleep about her. I think she likes you too. She is so mean to you, and not really to others. She gives you extra work when you clean after school." Shinji said as he slowly walked away to a chair by the DJ booth.  
  
"Shinji!" A cheery voice called. Shinji looked up to be facing Hikari.  
  
"Hello Class Rep." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"Don't be so formal! Call me Hikari!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Alright then Hikari. What can I do for you?" Shinji asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Suzuhara wanted to dance with me? He's been looking at me the whole time. Should we make him jealous?" She said with a laugh and a sweet smile.  
  
"Actually he does, and I agree. Lets." Shinji said. The two of them got up and began to dance.  
  
Toji watched and crushed his cup in his hands. He watched hopelessly from his position for another minuet. He finally pulled himself off the table and crossed the floor to Shinji and Hikari.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe this dance belongs to me Shinji." Toji said grinning.  
  
"All yours sir." Shinji said as he let go of Hikari and let Toji take care of it. Shinji retreated back to the seat he was in. He watched for a few more minuets then went to get another drink.  
  
Shinji sighed as he walked over to the drink fountain and poured some punch into a cup. He finished the drink when his cell phone went off. He looked at it and opened the text message.  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
Looks like it's time eh? Well, go out the door, then left into the sunny hallway over looking the courtyard. See you there.  
  
Shinji took this moment and made is way to Toji to tell him.  
  
"Toji. It's time. I'm going in. Be back soon." Shinji said he put his hand on his friends shoulder and he nodded.  
  
Shinji made his way out the door, left and into the sunny hallway. He looked out the large bay window. It showed the beautiful sunset over the horizon, with mount Fuji in the distance.  
  
"It's about time that you showed up. I've been waiting for you." A voice called from behind. Shinji wheeled around to face..  
  
  
  
AU: I know Mount Fuji isn't anywhere near Tokyo.is it. My mother went to Japan when I was like 5 and she told me, now I don't remember. Chill with it. Cliffhanger eh? 


	8. Love, Fun, and a Sunset

Another Rainy Day Chapter 8 By System Id  
  
  
  
AU: I knew the cliffhanger would kill everyone. Oh well. It doesn't hurt to be kept on the edge of your seat now does it? I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to Gainax. This chapter will be a lot longer because it might be the end.  
  
  
  
Asuka. The one girl that was the devil. She was incapable of love. She was a stone cold person. Yet, Shinji stood face to face with her, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, finally you showed up." Asuka said.  
  
"What? I don't get it." Shinji said. He cocked his head to one side.  
  
"You really are stupid aren't you?" Asuka said with a laugh.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinji demanded.  
  
"Whoa. Feisty. Chill it Ikari." Asuka said with another laugh.  
  
"Come on Asuka. I'm not in the mood for games." Shinji said with a final sigh.  
  
"Oh my. You really don't know do you? Well, I'll inform you boy. Who told you to wait here?" Asuka asked.  
  
"A secret admirer." Shinji answered.  
  
"Good answer. Do you know who that is?" Asuka asked.  
  
"No. They are a SECRET admirer." Shinji said as he rolled his eyes hoping Asuka would just tell him.  
  
"Well. Look forward and tell me who you see." Asuka said as she walked closer to Shinji.  
  
"You. What does that have to do with anything?" Shinji asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Good guess Sherlock." Asuka said in almost a whisper because she was so close to Shinji. She continued to get closer until she could feel his breath. She slowly closed her eyes until her lips made contact with Shinji's.  
  
Shinji's mind exploded in fireworks. At that moment fireworks went off and the rain began. The kiss deepened as Shinji gave in. Finally after a few minuets they two split apart.  
  
"Do you know who loves you, or do I have to explain it again?" Asuka said.  
  
"I think so. But this time in words please." Shinji said, his sentence was soft, and his voice almost whispers like because of their closeness.  
  
"Shinji I.. I.I love you." Asuka chocked on the words, not really expecting him to ask that way.  
  
"Asuka. I'm happy." Shinji said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wada mean?" Asuka asked as she looked up into Shinji's brown pools he called eyes.  
  
"I was afraid that this wouldn't happen.Asuka. The truth is." Shinji's mouth closed and cut him off,  
  
"The truth is what Shinji?" Asuka asked, she looked into his eyes looking for an answer there, but there was none.  
  
"I. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I. I.. I.I love you." Shinji said at last. He left as if the world was taken off his shoulders.  
  
"I love you too Shinji Ikari. I don't want people to know yet. How about next week? Until then, only in secret, ok?" Asuka stated as she stepped back from her lover.  
  
"Alright. But, we should at least dance together, so that this dance didn't go to a complete waste for Misato." Shinji said as he looked at his feet.  
  
"Alright, we'll slip back into the cafeteria, you stand over by the drinks and I'll come and drag you out for a slow dance. You protest so that it'll look like what it's not. Kensuke will probably give Misato a copy of the tape so that she can watch it and make sure we had a dance." Asuka said with a smile. Shinji nodded and they kissed once more before splitting.  
  
Shinji returned to his position at the drink table by Toji.  
  
"So.who was it?" Toji asked.  
  
"No one showed up. It was weird, but there was a note there saying that they had to leave early, but she would make up for it." Shinji said. Toji nodded and blinked a few times.  
  
"Toji! Come on! Dance!" Hikari called from the floor.  
  
"Coming!" Toji hollered back.  
  
"Looks like we know who's wearing the pants around here eh?" Shinji joked.  
  
"Don't even go there. But yeah!" Toji answered with a hearty laugh. He crossed the floor to meet Hikari where they were lost in the crowd. Asuka crossed the floor to meet Shinji.  
  
"Alright baka! Let's go!" Asuka said as she began to drag Shinji.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T HURT ME!" Shinji cried.  
  
"Shut up baka. Misato's going to give us chores to no end if we don't have at least one dance. I don't want to do this either so just deal with it." Asuka complained.  
  
"Come on! This is embarrassing!" Shinji cried.  
  
"If it isn't the husband and wife's little quarrel!" Toji said and the place erupted into laughter. Shinji went beet red and Asuka let it go.  
  
The two of them took the place in the center and Asuka had to teach Shinji while in the process of screaming at him at the same time. But he finally got it, and they danced. The song ended and the two split faster then two kids caught in a cookie jar.  
  
Shinji went back to the drinks and that was where he stayed until the end of the dance. When screeching tires were heard over the music, Shinji and Asuka knew it was time for the car ride of doom. Asuka gave hugs to all her friends and left Shinji in tow. Kensuke went out to give Misato the tape and he hurriedly went back inside.  
  
~ As the keys jingled and the lock clicked open a penguin with a tag around his neck that read: Pen^2 poked his head out. Shinji greeted the warm water penguin and gave him a gracious amount of tuna.  
  
"So. Let's see if you two held your word." Misato said with a grin as she put the tape into the VCR. She fast-forwarded it to about the end where Kensuke said it would be. Sure enough there was a clear shot to Asuka dancing with Shinji and a disgusted look on her face. Shinji.well you couldn't tell what kind of face he had on. Misato had a good laugh before she went to bed with a beer in her hand. Shinji and Asuka just sat and watched some T.V. in the positions there were in before Misato left, on the other side of the couch from one another.  
  
"Shinji." Asuka finally said as she moved closer to Shinji.  
  
"Hmm?" Shinji answered.  
  
"Did you mean what you said tonight?" Asuka asked. She leaned into him and got comfortable.  
  
"Yeah. Of course I did." Shinji said. He looked down at the auburn mass that lay on his shoulder. It looked back up at him.  
  
"Good. I like this. It's nice." Asuka said at the end of her yawn. She snuggled closer and Shinji wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After about a few minuets he heard her breathing regulate to a steady pace and figured she fell asleep. He shook her gently and she didn't respond. Shinji laughed to himself and picked up Asuka.  
  
He slowly made his way to her room, prolonging the moment. He opened the door and set her down in her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Good night. Sleep well my Asuka." Shinji said in a whisper. He kissed her forehead before he slipped out of the room to go to his own dreamland.  
  
~ For the two new lovers the weekend was a long torturous time. It seemed to drag its self longer just to make them miserable. Because Misato was around they couldn't be close, except at night. Finally it came to Sunday night. The 2 adolescents and the one adult slipped off into the dream realm at the same time.  
  
The next morning Shinji woke up early and he made breakfast; which called Misato and Asuka out bed.  
  
"Morning! What's the chow this morning?" Asuka said happily as she walked up behind Shinji giving him a hug before Misato got out of the shower.  
  
"Eggs, bacon or sausage, toast and fresh orange juice." Shinji said returning the hug.  
  
"Yummy. Hurry it up! I'm hungry!" Asuka said as she went to the table. Misato came out of the shower and sat down across from Asuka after she got her beer.  
  
"So. What's for breakfast?" Misato asked as she sat down.  
  
"Eggs, Bacon/ Sausage, toast, and orange juice." Asuka answered before Shinji could open his mouth.  
  
"Wow. Any reason for this Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"Nope. Just thought it would be different." Shinji answered with a smile. Misato nodded in agreement. Soon enough the food was on the table and gone just as fast.  
  
"That was really good!" Asuka said as she stood up to get dressed for school.  
  
"I agree with Asuka.For once." Misato said with a grin.  
  
"Hey! That was mean!" Asuka pouted.  
  
"Oh get dressed for school!" Misato said sarcastically. Shinji collected the dishes, washed them and grabbed his things and waited for Asuka.  
  
"Alright! Let's go." Asuka said. She walked out the door, and as she did so, she dropped her CD player.  
  
'Asuka might want this. I better give it to her at school.' Shinji thought as he picked it up and ran out the door. The walk to school was nice. Toji and Kensuke were all over Shinji about the meeting with the secret admirer.  
  
"Shinji! Who was it! I really want to know!" Kensuke said as the two caught up to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"I still don't know. I might know at lunch. That's what the note they left said." Shinji said.  
  
"Feh! This person's beginning to get on my nerves. It's been a whole week and we STILL don't know!" Toji cried.  
  
"Come on. It isn't THAT bad." Kensuke said rolling his eyes at Toji. The rest of the walk was in silence. When the 4 of them finally got to the classroom, Asuka took a seat across from Shinji, something new.  
  
"Oh yeah! Asuka.I thought you might want this. You left it at home today." Shinji said as he reached into his case to bring out her red Sony CD player.  
  
"Thanks Shinji. How'd you know?" Asuka asked as she hugged Shinji. At that moment, the whole class was amazed.  
  
"SHINJI! SHE HUGGED YOU! QUICK RUN HOME AND GET A CHANGE OF CLOTHES!" Toji said franticly.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh boy." Kensuke followed. Soon enough, class began and everyone was asleep faster then you could say "Me". The day was about the same until lunch.  
  
Asuka came up to Shinji as he left and whispered something in his ear. Shinji responded to the comment with a nod. While to the way to the courtyard, Toji and Kensuke were dieing to know what Asuka said.  
  
"She asked me a question! That's all!" Shinji said innocently.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Let's eat!" Toji exclaimed as he pulled out a sandwich and began to chow down. The other two followed suit.  
  
"BAKA! GET OVER HERE!" Asuka yelled as she stomped over to the "three stooges".  
  
"What! What did I do this time!" Shinji cried as Asuka pulled him up and dragged him to the center of the courtyard.  
  
"EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THIS TRICK WILL ONLY BE PREFORMED ONCE! ONLY ONCE UNLESS YOU PEOPLE ARE LUCK!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs. The noise stopped. The kids stopped chasing each other. The baseball players stopped playing. The whole yard was silent.  
  
"Good. Now that I have your attention watch carefully!" Asuka said. She turned Shinji to face her. She smiled and he returned it, and slowly the two of them got closer. Closer and closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath. The pair's eyes closed and their faces got closer until they met in a kiss that lasted for at least 5 minuets. The kiss was perfectly timed. The sun was setting in the background and it cast the most beautiful colors. Hikari began to cry and Toji and Kensuke screamed bloody murder, just about everyone else was too shocked to say anything. Finally when the lovers split there were cheers and hoorahs everywhere. Some of the older boys began chanting, "Encore!" until they kissed again for a shorter period of time. Shinji returned to the frozen Kensuke and Toji.  
  
"Well. Now that I have that off my chest I might as well tell you that Asuka was that secret admirer. We agreed to tell EVERYONE today." Shinji said. He picked up his lunch box and went under the Cherry Blossom Tree where Hikari and Asuka waited. Shinji took a seat in between the roots and Asuka seated her self on his lap. From what the frozen Toji and Kensuke could tell, it looked like Shinji was ENJOYING himself. He was laughing and having a good time. Hikari noticed that Toji was staring at her. She stood up and walked up to him.  
  
"Suzahara! Now, come join us! You're more then welcome! You know we have something, don't screw it up!" Hikari said. Toji scrambled up, taking his stuff and following Hikari. He took a seat by here under the Cherry Blossom Tree with Shinji and Asuka. He began to have a lot of fun with his new friends. Kensuke sat under the old Oak to him, it looked barren and as if it had just burned down.  
  
"TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU SUCUMB TO THEIR EVIL WAYS!" Kensuke roared. Toji and Shinji burst out laughing followed suit by the rest of the students. Kensuke sank down and sniffled.  
  
"Do not be upset." A monotone voice rang out. Kensuke's head snapped up.  
  
"Rei. You don't understand." Kensuke said.  
  
"I understand perfectly fine. You have lost your friends. You haven't lost anything. Go over and join them. They will still be your friends." Rei said.  
  
"Rei! Kensuke! Come on! Eat with us!" Shinji called with a happy smile. Rei nodded and walked off. Kensuke sighed and followed.  
  
"Glad you could join us Wondergirl!" Asuka said grinning.  
  
"Yeah. We need some more company!" Hikari said with a cheer face.  
  
"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Toji said laughing. For the first time, Rei's lips curved upwards into a smile.  
  
"So, Kensuke, giving up on your crusade?" Shinji asked as the boy sat down.  
  
"Yeah. You guys are still my friends right?" Kensuke asked, not looking at the other 5.  
  
"Dude. Where did you get the idea that we weren't?" Toji asked putting his hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"You're right. It was a silly idea!" Kensuke said as he looked up and enjoyed himself.  
  
Lunch ended, ending the happiness and back to the sleepiness.  
  
"Asuka, when are we going to tell Misato?" Shinji asked looking at his newly acquired lover.  
  
"Dunno. I guess we could let on. Be all close and stuff and kiss good night." Asuka suggested.  
  
"That would work!" Shinji said he smiled and kissed Asuka's forehead. The group of 6 filed into the classroom where they all sat in a large row. Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke in front of Asuka, Shinji, and Rei.  
  
Soon enough as class started and the students began to fall asleep Shinji's computer beeped. There were 2 mails. One from Misato that read:  
  
Hey Shinji! You might get this after lunch but still the same. Ritsuko wants to do some testing so get Asuka and Rei after school. Also bring in Toji, we reconfugired the 04 unit so that incident won't happen again. Alright? See you after school!  
  
Then the second one was from CruelRedDisire, that one read:  
  
Dear lover,  
  
Well, well, well. Looks like you figured it out. Good job. You're a good kisser.  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka, she grinned sheepishly and giggled. Shinji smiled at her. Then once they got back on track, they were fast asleep.  
  
When the bell rang an eternity later Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were the last to leave.  
  
"Rei, Asuka, we have testing to day. I got a e-mail from Misato about it. Toji, she wants you to come along. We need to activate the 04 again. This time they made sure that the incident won't happen again." Shinji announced as the group left.  
  
"Alright. I'm not afraid, if you can do it I can." Toji said with a macho man grin. And with that they all left on their way to NERV headquarters. 


End file.
